Listen Up
by Coolty
Summary: Skye is 16 and has always felt like the weird girl, the odd one out if you will, but even more so since her mother moved them halfway across the country. Now that she's here, she hopes no one will find out any of her multiple secrets. AU, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Skye slowly crept down the stairs making sure not to make a single sound until she was positive that her mother had left for work or was passed out somewhere.

When she was looked out the window and saw that her mom's car was gone she felt more at ease.

 _Great_ she thought _at least I don't have to deal with her today._

Skye then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and noticed that she had about four hours left until she had to leave for her first day at this new school. Not only was she going to be the freaky new kid again, but she was going to be the freaky new kid who transferred in the middle of the school year.

She went upstairs and began to pick out her clothes for her first day. After a moment or two, she decided on a baseball tee, a pair of ripped jeans, and some black converses.

After she took her shower and got dressed, Skye grabbed her bag and her phone and went downstairs to grab an apple for her breakfast. She then went outside, locked the front door, and proceeded to walk to her first day of hell.

* * *

Skye thought that she would never find her first class. When she looked at her schedule she saw that class had started 15 minutes ago so she figured that there was no need to rush any more than she should.

After another five minutes of wandering around, she stumbled across her class and went inside. Apparently she walked in right during the middle of a lecture on the old trade routes in the Middle East.

"Now can anyone tell me what was traded on the Silk Road?" asked a man whom Skye assumed was the teacher.

"Umm… excuse me."

"Yes oh I see, class this is our new student Skye Johnson," said the teacher gesturing in her direction, "my name's Phil Coulson, you can take a seat in any empty chair."

Skye then made her way to the back of the class, very conscience of the fact that all of the eyes in the room were trained on her.

"Now as I was saying, can any tell me what was traded along the Silk Road?" Mr. Coulson asked again.

"Silk, paper, porcelain, and the compass" Skye mumbled under her breath as she was sitting down.

"Excuse me Ms. Johnson, you said something?" Mr. Coulson asked.

"Uhh… the answer to your question," Skye said still standing, leaning against her desk with her arms crossed, "silk, paper, porcelain, and the compass is the answer right?

"You are… correct, nice work Ms. Johnson," and as Mr. Coulson started to write something on the board he turned back around and added, "And welcome to Manitowoc High.

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals**

 **I know it's been a while since I've written anything and im so sorry about that.**

 **As always RxR**

 **\- Ty**

 **P.S- I hope you guys don't hate me too much for not writing in like forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

Skye went through the day acting like she did at every other school her mother had ever sent her to, not giving a shit.

On her way from one class to another, if anyone got in her way, she just knocked them aside, and if someone gave her the stink eye, she just flipped them off. As she was walking down the hall, she looked down to see what her next class was. She took out her schedule, looked for her fifth period class and what she saw made her brighten up a little on the inside.

 _Computer Tech_ she thought _this should be interesting._

* * *

As she made her way through crowds of teens and faculty, she could've sworn she could smell anxiety and desperation (and some guys wearing way too much cheap cologne.)

When she arrived to her class she noticed that there was only one other person in the room.

It was a girl around her age with long, light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. The girl was wearing a button down-blue shirt with white polka dots, a gray jacket with red outlining the rim, dark blue jeans, and a pair of maroon Converse's.

Skye made her way over to the girl and sat her stuff down on the chair to the right of the her.

"Oh, hello," said the girl with, what is that a British, "my names Jemma, what's yours?"

"I'm Skye."

"Let me guess, you're new here?"

"What gave me away?" Skye asked a bit more interested in the brit.

"Well for one, you sat next to me." Jemma said with a hint of sadness in her voice which she quickly tried to hide with an innocent smile.

"Well you know what _Ms. Simmons_ ," Skye said with a sly grin on her face, "I don't really care what people think about me."

And with that, the bell rung and kids started to file into the room along with a man wearing a black turtle neck, a pair of jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Good morning class," said the man looking at a note on his desk, "ahh, I see we have a new student, is Ms. Skye Johnson present?"

"Here." Skye said raising her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Garret, now considering that we have a 4 and half more months left of school you'll need to get caught up, is anyone willing to help Ms. Johnson with her work?

No one was willing to even willing to meet the man's eyes when out of the corner of Skye's eye, she saw a hand fly up.

"I'll do it." Jemma said looking at Skye with a look that said _please don't let this be a mistake._

"Great, is this arrangement ok with you Ms. Johnson?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Skye said looking at Jemma who had a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Excellent, as you know Ms. Simmons the library is always open here at the school so the two of you can meet up there or at each other's houses, basically anywhere where there is internet and a computer."

"Alright sir." Jemma said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Ok and Ms. Johnson, you have two and a half months to get caught up so I would suggest you use your time wisely."

And with that, he turned his attention to the rest of the class and began to tell them their assignment.

 _Great,_ Skye thought to herself, _it's my first day and I already have to cram for a class._

* * *

45 minutes passed and the bell rang.

As Skye was getting her stuff together she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to find Jemma standing there with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey," Jemma said awkwardly, "so I was thinking that since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next couple of months that we should exchange numbers."

"Yeah sure," Skye said pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag, "I'm also putting my address on here, you can come by any time."

"Oh ok, I'll write my address as well." Jemma responded jotting down an address on the same piece of paper that Skye had seen her writing on during class.

"Here you go." Jemma said handing Skye the piece of paper.

"Thanks," Skye said looking at the piece of paper, "hey you don't live too far away from me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe it'll be easier to get to each other's houses than I thought."

"I guess it will," Jemma replied looking at her watch, "look at the time, I have to get to my next class, I'll call you later so that we can set up a time to meet."

"Alright, later" Skye said pulling out her schedule as Jemma left the room.

 _Sweet, I have a free period,_ Skye said slinging her bag over her shoulder _hopefully I can find a quiet place in this school._

And with that thought, Skye left the room and proceeded to make her way through the almost empty hallway in search for a place where she could be alone with her thoughts.

Preferably a place with no cameras.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I know that it has been awhile since I've posted, but I will blame school and drama for that.**

 **Anyway, school is almost out and I will have plenty of time to write more chapters, and even a few new stories ;)**

 **Please RxR.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **See you guys soon.**

 **-Ty**


End file.
